onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nikyu Nikyu no Mi
The Nikyu Nikyu no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that bestows its user the ability to push anything they touch, and is physically represented as paw pads on the user's palm that seem to be permanently engraved into the user, as Kuma is always seen wearing gloves when his powers are not in use. It was eaten by the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. The fruit's name, Nikyu, comes from the word "Nikukyuu" which means paw pad in Japanese. Strengths and Weaknesses The first and foremost strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Kuma, is that the user is able to push practically anything they touch and send it flying at extremely high speed. This includes both tangible materials such as people and objects, and intangible materials such as air, the ghosts generated by the Horo Horo no Mi user and the sensation of physical pain. This power offers the user an incredible advantage in battle, allowing them to deflect any physical attacks. They are also able to harness their abilities to perform offensive maneuvers, such as repelling the very air around them at magnificent speeds. These attacks are so powerful that they can leave paw-shaped imprints in rock. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 484 and Episode 376, The fruit's power is shown and explained by Kuma. One misconception about the powers of the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi is that it gives its user the ability to transport at will. This is incorrect, however. Rather than teleport, Kuma uses the awesome speed of his Devil Fruit power to propel himself across certain distances. While the user is able to deflect attacks, they can only do so by using their bare hands. If the user's hands are otherwise occupied, being caught off guard for instance, they will receive damage from an attack that could have been otherwise averted. In Kuma's case, however, this weakness is compensated by his transformation into a high-functioning, thick-armored cyborg. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 484 and Episode 376, Kuma is caught off guard and kicked in the face by Sanji. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Kuma is caught off guard and has his shoulder slashed by Zoro. Aside from this unique case, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Kuma, have been used for a variety of uses. The majority of them are attacks that when executed, leave a paw-pad imprint resembling the pads on his palms. Objects repelled by Kuma using the Devil Fruit's powers travel at incredible speeds. People repelled by Kuma are sent flying through the air for 3 days and 3 nights inside a paw shaped bubble that protects them from any and all obstacles in their path until they arrive at a location designated by Kuma. Upon their arrival, the bubble will vanish and the victim will land in the middle of a large paw print, completely unharmed.One Piece Manga - Chapter 514, Luffy lands on Amazon Lily surrounded by the imprint of a paw-pad. Kuma is also able to use his powers to push out the pain and fatigue from the body of another person. These sensations are then manifested into a red bubble resembling a paw. With this technique, the pain the original person suffered can be transferred to another through direct physical contact with the bubble. This transfer leaves the recipient in agonizing pain, and the benefactor feeling healthy and energized though their wounds are not healed. The named techniques that are used by Kuma that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Kuma repels the air around him, sending a devastating shockwave toward his opponent. The shockwave can travel directly through the body of the victim and continue into the distance, leaving paw imprints in its wake. Anyone and anything that is in the path of the blast receives damage. This attack was first seen when it was used on members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 483 and Episode 375, Kuma defeats some members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association with Pad Cannon. * : Kuma first plants both feet firmly on the ground by means of a sumo-style foot stomp. Then, throwing his palms forward multiple times, Kuma fires a large number of "pressure shots" at an enemy. The way he pushes his palms forward and the stance he takes while performing this technique resemble those used commonly in sumo wrestling. Tsuppari is a thrusting open-handed strike about the upper chest and face, a technique in Sumo. This technique was first seen used against Zoro. * : Kuma gathers air with his palms and compresses it into a bubble which resembles a paw-print. Once the bubble is small enough to fit within his hands, he releases the compressed air and sends it toward his opponent. The air quickly decompresses, causing a massive explosion. The force of this blast was enough to knock out most of Kuma's targets on Thriller Bark, as well as encompass the entire island and a sizable portion of the ocean. This was also able to cause massive damage to the gigantic Oars Jr.. He has shown the ability to control the direction of the attack. In Thriller Bark he releases it in all directions, but at Marineford he releases in a forward direction only. "Ursus" is Latin for "Bear" and the scientific name of a genus of bears. *'Ursus Cock ': Kuma repels his own giant penis into someone's anus, causing a massive impact in the target's rectum. References External Links *Paw - Wikipedia article about paws in general *Motion (physics) - Wikipedia article about motion *Pressure - Wikipedia article about pressure Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia